Percy jackson and harry potter
by leocalypso
Summary: What would happen if percy jackson and harry potter meet. Well in my eye's they meet b- Sorry i have said to much you got to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V**

It was a clear and sunny day. Me and Annabeth had just had breakfast when we planned to take a ride on a canoe in the ocean.

Me and annabeth had just got back from the war with kronos. All the campers were in sad moods and we have not done anything as a camp lately.

So I wanted to try to lift annabeth's spirits by doing a romantic canoe ride. When she got down to the docks she came up to me and kissed me. She was wearing shorts and a camp half-blood T-shirt. Everything was fine at camp but still it felt like a cloud of gloom came over it so I had to get away. I was also wearing a camp half-blood

When me and her got to the canoe I put her in then I jumped in. We started to paddle out to the middle of the sound. We stopped paddling we faced each other for a minute thinking about how much I loved her.

She broke the silence with,"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too." I said, but then that's when everything went wrong.

Right after when I finished saying I love you to Annabeth the canoe started to rock. I tried to stop it but it felt so powerful that I could not even beat it. It began to rock really violently. I saw Annabeth looking at me with horror."PERCY STOP!" she yelled."IT'S NOT ME." I yelled over the the sound of the waves.

I could see Annabeth yelling at me but I could not hear. Then the water exploded and we tipped over.

I could see Annabeth still floating up there. I tried to swim up but it felt like million pounds of pressure was keeping me down. Then the water exploded again but this time I flew up to the air. And when I landed back on the water my sight started to blur.

Then it all stopped everything the waves the screaming no sound just me underwater but then I noticed that this wasn't the Long Island sound this was a lake that was murky. I looked up to se rolling hills and a giants castle.

A giant castle yes I said that right it was there looming over me. It was about mid-day and I could see kids looking at water in disbelief. The kids were in weird robes. I was pretty sure I made a huge splash and they saw me.

I looked around thinking maybe I can swim back but then I told myself. There aren't many castles in America so maybe europe.

I could see some kids running down to the lake with weird sticks. Then I say one boy take off his shoes and glasses and jumped in. I backed up slowly but I accidentally went to high because I could here kids yelling that they could see me.

Some more kids jumped in the water so I thought that I needed to leave. So what I did is that I used all of the water to propel me upward so when I broke the water I could hear the kids screaming but not at me or what I was doing. There was that boy that first jumped in hanging on to my ankle. So I dove back down so he could leave and let go of my but instead he brought out the wood thing and said some words that I couldent make out. Then I felt like my leg was being cut off slowly so I tried to get out of it by bursting into the air at brace neck speeds but the boy wasn't with me but I could also fell the pain reaching my hip.

So I started to sink unconscious because of the pain but the last thing I saw was me falling down, down and down in the air towards the water.

 **Sorry but I may not be able to post for a while because homework and Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V

Have you ever felt like a thousand pounds of water is hitting you in thee face well that was like it when I fell from hundreds of feet into the water. Let me began from the start.

It was a wonderful crisp morning at Hogwarts. He Ron and Hermiana just had breakfast in the great hall so they went down to the beach to talk but it looked like half of the other Hogwarts kids had that idea to. It was peaceful, to peaceful I was thinking then a loud bang interrupted my thoughts then I say a boy about my age shot upwards and come back down in the like.

We all started to run over I was the first one to the water and so I took of my shoes and socks and jumped in the water. It was really cold so I regretted going in but I knew I needed to find that boy and save him. So I went up for air and went back down, when I opened my eye's I could see him looking at the castle.

He did not seem to notice him so when he shot up into the air by water harry was able to grab his ankle. The boy noticed him and seemed to get annoyed. So he went strait down and I landed in the water with a thud I almost fell unconscious but I knew I had to get this guy under control so I used a sleep spell then he shot up again but this time both boys were unconscious.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I could see miss. pomfrey taking care of a kid next to him. Then he noticed the kid, it was the same kid in the water the one that slammed him into the water.

madam pomfrey noticed me awake and hurried over to me. I tried to move but my hole body disapproved."lie down dear." She said with more sternness then care."What is he doing here and he looked over at the boy.

But at that moment the boy woke with sweat and a worried face. Then he got up not even flinching. then he looked at me and he growled,"you, I am so mad at you right now." Then he took out a pen but miss pomfrey was to fast she took a shot and put it in him and he fell in his cot.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

When percy woke again he was supriesd to find there was a old man siting at the end of the bed looking at me."ummm who are you and where am I." He said with anger in his voice.

"sorry percy l-" he was cut off by percy."how do you know my name." He said siting up."Percy I know Chiron and all about half bloods-bloods but I need to tell you about this lace and how we got here." He said with sparkle in his voice. He started by saying his name was Dumbledore and he got into that wizards and witches are real but they are like you because they are sons and daughters of hectate.

He said that even if you have one percent blood of hectate you can do witchcraft. But the thing is only a handful of people know this but I am a half blood my self he said.

After he was done I asked him,"who was hat kid in the lake and how long until I go home." He asked because he wanted to see is friends and family.

"oh that boy was harry potter he is one of the most famous wizards in the world and I asked chiron and he aid you are staying here for a bit." H said."but why." He moaned. Then two kids stood at the door way looking at percy and that harry person. Dumbledore gave him a look witch meant don't-give-anything-away.

Dumbledore and the kids started talking so he laid there looking at the ceiling thinking I want out of this. Then he felt someone put a stick to his temple.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry saw that kid siting up in the bed next to him looking at Dumbledore and Ron and hermione he almost had a heart attack. He wanted to yell at Dumbledore for letting this kid in didn't he try to kill him.

He thought maybe he can take this into his own hands when he saw the boy turn his head. But he started staring at celling probably deep in thought so he thought this is the perfect time.

He still had his wand and he walked over to him carefully the he put the wand to his head. He was about to turn him into a frog when he saw him and jumped up super fast then knocked his wand out of his and and brought out a pen that turned into a sword and stood in a fighting stance.

He could see Dumbledore rushing and also Herminoe and ron's mouth hanging open.

When Dumbledore reached the kid he whispered into his ear and intimately the boy put away his sword and stood there looking sorry.

When Dumbledore looked at him he said,"this young one's name is Percy Jackson he is from America. This is harry potter." When he was done he thought Percy would look at him and say sorry but he just stood there.

They stood there for a minute not saying anything. The kid seemed to have been through something big. He didn't look mean but you could tell you did not want to get on his bad side. So Harry thought ok I want to be this kids friend so he went up to him and extended his and and said,"hello."

Percy looked at him in the eye and said,"hello, oh and I am sorry for the lake it's just umm." His voice had ease to it like he just took a shower he seemed to be hiding something."yea it's fine i'm sorry to for hitting you with that spell." He said.

"ahh no bigge."He said with a laugh.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,"well percy got here because some death eaters came and attacked him but he narrowly escaped." Dumbledore looking strait at percy.

At first he looked confused and then he said,"yea."

"what." both Harry and ron said in astonishment.

They both looked at each other because no one ever survives death eaters unless they are really good at magic.

"ummm Harry did I say something wrong." He asked him looking worried.

"Na." He said but he knew something was up.


End file.
